


Mandated ManDate

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Sam and Liam have a really good day





	Mandated ManDate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/gifts).



> For my lovely shame pit roommate. You're the tops!

They're both a little more than tipsy by the time Liam gets them an Uber back to the studio, giggling like kids in the backseat. Liam catches the driver rolling her eyes in the rearview and he grins at her before pressing a quick, barely there, kiss to Sam's cheek. 

"Did you have a good time?" Liam asks once they've managed to calm down a little, Sam's head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Sucks we can't do that like once a week, hell once a month would be nice too." Sam says, fingers brushing over the back of Liam's hand.

"I know. But hey we have time before Talks tonight, want to makeout in a closet like teenagers?"

Sam breaks into a fit of giggles again which sets Liam off and they're both still trying to catch their breath as they get into the lobby. Dani is behind the front desk and she grins fondly at them as they stumble inside.

"You boys look like you're in a good mood."

"We went on a date!" Sam crows as he leans into Liam.

"Oh boy. Was is that whiskey tasting you've been talking about for the last month?" Dani asks.

"Yep. Now excuse us, we have a closet to defile." Liam says, adopting a haughty accent as he drags a giggling Sam away.

He can hear Dani groan behind them as they move down the hallway and they both giggle again, stumbling into each other every few steps. They wind down the halls, holding hands and stopping to kiss whenever the coast is clear, hands grabbing at each other.

"Come on. I was promised a closet." Sam says, a little out of breath after a quick makeout session against a wall.

Liam grabs his hand and pulls him to a nearby unmarked door, opening it and tugging Sam into the dark room beyond. There's a click and dim light reveals they are actually in a supply closet, Sam can see cleaning supplies and camera equipment before Liam takes up his entire field of view as he leans in to kiss Sam deeply. Sam moans, hands coming up to thread through Liam's hair and he tugs, enjoying the answering growl against his mouth.

"Can I blow you?" Sam asks once Liam has pulled away and Liam laughs quietly.

"Like you have to ask. But sure, as long as I can return the favor."

They rotate, Liam moving to put his back against the wall as Sam drops to his knees, hands making quick work of Liam's belt and jeans. His mouth waters a little at the shape of Liam's cock in his briefs and he leans in to nuzzle at it.

"Fuck. No teasing, we don't have time. You have to go be a dragon in like thirty minutes." Liam groans, hands gripping Sam's shirt at the shoulders.

Sam tugs Liam's underwear down and holds his cock steady with one hand as he slides his mouth almost all the way down. He hears a thunk, the sound of Liam's head hitting the wall, and he winces internally for a moment before focusing on the task at hand. Or mouth. Whatever.

"Yeah, fuck I love your mouth." Liam growls, hips moving a little until Sam's hands hold him still.

Sam works quickly, using every trick he knows Liam likes, eyes flitting up to see that Liam has the collar of his shirt in his mouth, muffling his moans. It doesn't take long, not after years of familiarity, before Liam is coming with a muffled shout of Sam's name, hips bucking just a little. Sam pulls away and Liam drags him to his feet, kissing him messily, tongue chasing the taste of himself in Sam's mouth.

"Get your pants off," Liam says as he pulls away and moves around Sam to lower himself carefully to his knees.

"You going to be okay down there?" Sam asks as he pushes his pants and underwear down to his knees, one hand holding his shirt out of the way.

"Yes dear. My janky knee can handle giving you a blowjob."

Liam guides Sam's free hand to his hair and Sam grips a fistful tight, knowing how much Liam likes it. He moans, trying to be quiet, as Liam takes his whole cock at once, lips meeting the trimmed hair at the base.

"Shit! Shit. Fuck Liam. Fuck!" Sam hisses when Liam swallows around his length, the wet heat of Liam's mouth getting him dangerously close already.

Liam knows what Sam likes and he works fast, knowing they're on a time limit, hands wandering under Sam's shirt to tweak his nipples, enjoying how it makes his cock twitch in his mouth.

"Close. Don't...don't fucking stop." Sam gasps, fingers tugging at Liam's hair.

Liam keeps going and soon Sam is coming, mouth open as he whimpers quietly. He pulls away, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk as he looks up at Sam.

"Goddamn. You're fucking good at that," Sam says, out of breath.

He helps Liam to his feet and they fix their clothes. Liam tries to fix his hair but it's almost a lost cause and he just shrugs, "The internet will just assume things."

Sam laughs and pulls Liam in for one last deep kiss before they have to go be adults again.

"This was fun. Same time next year?" Liam says as they check to make sure there's no one in the hallway before leaving the closet.

"For the date? Or the blowjob?" Sam asks with a giggle.

Liam rolls his eyes fondly, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders as they head toward set. Sam's arm goes around Liam's waist and he sighs happily. It's been a really good day.


End file.
